It can be difficult for a user to view a device comprising an electronic display, such as a hand-held or portable electronic device, while the user is moving. For example, if the user is using their electronic display during a bumpy journey, the display will shake, which can make it more difficult for the user to focus on the content.
It is desirable to provide a method and a module that can improve the viewing experience for a user viewing content on an electronic display.